The Linkin Souls
by Succionadora o
Summary: The new year
1. The girl

The Girl One snoring, two snoring; Harry was woken up again by his uncle, he turned over to see the time; it was one in the morning. After that Harry couldn't get sleep, because either it was uncle Vernon Snoring or Dudley. Then he started thinking. On the next week he was going to be fifteen. Also in all the Homework he hadn't done. Because he passed all summer joking with the Dursleys about Sirius writing to him and warning them to treat Harry in a good way, 'cause if not he will finish the work Hagrid hadn't finish with Dudley (making him a pig for real). Then the next thought, another year at Hogwarts that bother him a little 'cause of the past circumstances. He just couldn't get out of his mind the image of Cedric dead. He tried to put that out of his mind, and finally when that happened he started to imagine if this time he would get a great Party for real. Days passed after those thoughts, and that night.  
  
One morning he was very but very amazed, Uncle Vernon sat down next to Harry and started talking about, that the Weaslys had offer him to make a party to Harry in their house. "So can I go"-said Harry. "I think, yes"-Said Vernon-"Maybe. Until that, have all of your things packed for this Friday" "Thanks"-Finally said Harry. "But I'm only doing this because of that maniac of your godfather"-Uncle Vernon said ending the conversation. Harry was very nervous he wanted to see all of his friends. He questioned if Charlie and Bill will be there; also the twins, he wanted to hear how their joke shop had work on.  
  
Harry had just finish packing at noon on Friday; when he heard a hard clunk downstairs. He dashed down at speed of light, and there he saw Mrs. Weasly crying, at the sight of him, carrying also a very big smile on her face, and then before he knew she was hugging him very hard, so hard he couldn't feel his lungs. "Ready Harry"-said a far voice; it was Mr. Weasly. "Er, yeah"- "All right then hurry up"-said Mr. Weasly- "Oh, nice of you letting Harry coming"-he said referring to the Dursleys, far away near the windows -"Yes, it was nothing, just take him and go, do not come any near at us"- said Vernon with a trembling voice, Harry thought he still remembered about what happened the first time the Weaslys visited. -"So... Harry ready?" - "Yeah"- "Well then, let's go, the boys are anxious to see you". Suddenly Harry saw himself being pulled by the floo powder again. Then at the Burrow he was surprised to see so much balloons floating near the ceiling, pamphlets saying "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY" which Ron would have written because of the random handwriting. Everyone was very happy to see Harry. They talked and talked for hours, after a while Hermione Granger arrived and for the surprise of Harry, Ron made a simple but noticeable smile, which Harry couldn't understand. Then by the middle of the party someone started knocking at the door, Mr. Weasly went to see who was knocking, it was Mr. Fudge (the minister of magic) And he wanted to talk to Ron's dad -"Let see what's going on,"- said Ron with a mysterious voice. So they approached the lawn very quietly. But their plan failed and Fudge saw them -"How's the birthday boy?"-Said fudge. -"Er. Ok"-replied Harry. They saw in a far corner near the street a body moving side to side. Harry forced his eyes to see what was it, and finally when he got a clearer view of that being, he saw a person in a very dark cloak and he started figuring what it was. A Dementor... -"What?"- Said Ron with a little of terror in his words. -"Yes look, it has a cloak like them; you know covering all their faces."- Said Harry with a little shiver remembering the time where the dementors showed up for one of his Quidditch match. "You don't mean that Fudge brought it with him do you?"-Said Ron "Dunno."-Said Harry. -"Maybe he's here to help them know were vol...-Harry paused seeing the terror on Ron's face-"You know who, I mean. To tell them where he is, ´cause they're helpers of you Know who, remember?" -"Well let's go and see"- Said Ron pointing to a corner near the door where Fudge and Mr. Weasly were standing. "So is it her?"-Asked Mr. Weasly very curious-"Yes, now we think that the best is to leave her to Dumbledore. He will protect her from that lunatic. Poor girl she has no fault of what her father did."-Ended Fudge- -Mr. Weasly paused for a moment, and then he finally talked- "Yes, I know, but the thing that preoccupies me is Harry, I mean how he will take it. But out of it fudge, what do you need from us?" -"Oh.. That, I need some floo Powder to get to Hagrid's"-Said Fudge looking to the street maybe to check if that girl was still there. -"All right come, we have some of it here"-Said Mr. Weasly entering to the house again. "Hide!"- Shouted Ron. But just then the girl in the cloak passed through one side of Harry. He started feeling dizzy, and felt extremely cold, and his scar started to burn, just like when voldemort was around. He couldn't figure out what that meant. -"You okay? -Said Ron who was staring at him-"you just passed out or something" "Don't worry I'm okay just a little headache that's all"-Harry lied He didn't wanted to scare Ron-"So where is the girl?"- Asked Harry trying to get up. -"They just left."- Answered Ron. "Come on; let's go to my room to get some sleep we're going to Diagon Alley with Hermione and Ginny tomorrow morning". -"Hermione stayin´? "-Said Harry with a mouth full of pumpkin pie Mrs. Weasly gave them. -"yeah."-answered Ron with another big smile now noticeable. Harry was going to ask the reason of that smile, but he was so tired he just fell asleep. The next day Harry and Ron got up very early and went downstairs, Harry was very happy to see that Ron's mother made a delicious breakfast for both of them. -"Did both of you did your homework?"-Asked Mrs. Weasly very suspicious- "Well we didn't had very much time to do that"-Said Ron very nervous -"Well you better get started"-said Mrs. Weasly with a rare smile -"Yeah mom, we'll do that, come on Harry Father must be here."-Finished Ron. For Harry's surprise Mr. Weasly was waiting for them near the chimney -"Ready, the girls went upstairs for their lists, you should get them too"- Said Mr. Weasly -"Yes we better get them"-Answered Harry. When they got everything, they went to Diagon Alley; they went place to place, but what Harry loved the most was the all-new broom "FIREBOLT GT". But suddenly Harry felt a painful burn in his scar Harry started to search for what he thought it would be Voldemort, because his car only burned every time Voldemort was near him. For Harry's surprise the only thing he saw was Fudge shopping with the girl of last night, quickly Harry reached Ron's and Hermione's arm "What is it Harry?"-Said Ron -"it's the girl from yesterday and she's with fudge"-responded Harry -"Oh let it go Harry!" said Hermione looking impatient -"No! I heard Fudge saying something that had to do with me"- answered Harry now jumping side to side trying to see the girl. "So what?"-Said Ron now jumping with Harry "Don't you see they're hiding something from me?" "Well then they must have their reasons"-Replied Hermione cutting in the conversation. Harry didn't pay attention to Hermione he was to busy trying to see the girl, for a smear second the girl lowered her hood, and Harry saw very pretty curly hair all over her robes, her hair was very dark. Then he heard Fudge say -"Put that on or they'll see you, come on let's go." -Between seconds the pretty hair had gone. -"Did you just saw that?"-Asked Harry eagerly to Ron. -"No, what?"-Said Ron -"The girl Ron, the hair... oh never mind"-said Harry seeing that Ron was very occupied buying some of the schoolbooks. Harry had the feeling that there was something magical in that girl, like a Veela, Harry thought. When they got back to the burrow with all their school things and started doing the homework, Harry couldn't stop thinking about the girl, and about what Fudge said. [pic] 


	2. The new Professor

The new Professor The time in the burrow went very fast and soon Harry was preparing all his things for school. Mrs. Weasly and Mr. Weasly were taking them to the platform 9 ¾. -"Nervous Harry?"-Said Mrs. Weasly with a preoccupied voice -"You just stay out of trouble, okay" Harry was curious why Mrs. Weasly was telling him that -"Yes"- He Answered. "Promise me that you'll stay out of trouble. And that you'll be careful with some people at school okay dear?"-Said Mrs. Weasly, now with some silent tears. "Yeah, I promise. But why are you saying this?"-Said Harry. And Mrs. Weasly gave him a mother like look. -"You'll see at school"-and before Harry could ask another question Mrs. Weasly gave him a big hug. When they got to King cross like always there was too much muggles and they had to be careful passing the wall that separated the platform from them. Minutes from the departure Mr. Weasly told something odd to Harry -"If you ever feel uncomfortable being with some person just send me a letter, and I will get it fixed" -"Er, okay"-and Harry got into the train. The three of them found seats on the back of the train, and started talking about all that bunch of homework they had on the summer. In a matter of minutes someone got in, it was Malfoy the most horrible person Harry had ever met (besides Lord Voldemort). "Oh, what do you want Malfoy"-said Ron now going a little red. Malfoy ignoring Ron started talking again -"Have you heard something?"-He said to a very muscular boy, it was Crabbe one of his best friends, the other one was Goyle and he was like a twin brother from the other one. Then without warning someone entered- "Mr. Malfoy, I believe ´zis isn't where you're seated, are you?"-Harry couldn't believe his eyes, it was Fleur Delacour. "Didn't you hear me, let me ´zay it simpler to you.. Get out!"-She said with a menacing voice sounding more like Professor McGonagall -"You're no one to talk me like that."-Said Malfoy and Fleur turn herself to Malfoy with a smile of triumph-"Haven't you heard? I'm Professor o' Defense against ´ze Dark Arts, now Malfoy I think I made myself clear, get out"- After this Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle turn around and disappear from there. Then Fleur turned again now facing them -"Surprised to see me boys?"-She said still smiling. -"I just came here to tell you tha' I got the job `as Professor, Oh well see you later 'arry"- She said leaving the vestibule. "Well, that's a weird girl Harry"- Said Ron With a puzzled look. [pic] 


	3. The Sorting

THE SORTING When the train stopped, like always Harry saw Hagrid receiving the first years. -"Hullo Harry!" -"Hi Hagrid, how you been?"-Said Harry glad that he saw his friend again. -"Sorry Harry, talked to yeh later"-Hagrid said leaving Harry and shouting to the new students. Harry left with Hermione and Ron (the other years took another rout) The Castle was like always. It was decorated with the usual flying candles.  
  
Soon enough Professor McGonagall entered the great Hall with the new students for the traditional sorting of house (there were four houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin). The sorting began; an old rusty hat started singing the song of the beginning of year. Harry could hear Ron muttering -"Come-on, I wanna eat". Finally the song ended, and few minutes later the sorting ended, just then Albus Dumbledore stood up and said -"For this time only we're accepting a new exchange student, she will be too sorted to a house"- He paused, looked to Professor McGonagall and then Said -"Minerva if you please continue with the sorting"-Professor McGonagall lifted the parchment that contained the names of the ones being sorted. -"Riddle Satine" -she said. Harry was full of amazement by the name of that girl, because Harry knew perfectly well of whom was that middle name for. It could only be someone related to Tom Riddle, but that was impossible Harry thought because Tom Riddle really was Lord Voldemort. He turned to see Ron's and Hermione's face, they were too surprised by the name. Suddenly something attract Harry's attention, a girl was passing by "it must be her" Harry thought. It was a beautiful girl she had the hair curly (nothing like Hermione's bushy hair) and it was jet black, something like Harry's, her eyes were pale gray, she was really pretty, even Ron was looking at her with an open mouth. Harry heard also Seamus saying out loud "WHOA!", because the girl indeed was really pretty. She seated herself on the stool were the sorting hat was, and before the hat even touched her head, the hat shout "Slytherin!" The Slytherins welcome her in their table. "She will be joining this year here at Hogwarts, of course this is one exception, and it is a favor from the Ministry. So with nothing more to say. Let the Feast begin!"-Said Albus Dumbledore with a big smile on his face. Soon every table was full of great food and everyone stared to eat, but Harry didn't, it was very odd that the girl was named Riddle and that she was sorted in the Slytherin house. "C'mon Harry eat something"- said Ron with his mouth full. But Harry didn't eat something on all the evening.  
  
At last the feast was finish and he was telling Ron and Hermione how odd was that girl named Satine. But just then he felt himself being pulled out of his seat and when he turned to see what it was, he was surprised to see Satine facing him. "Nice meeting you"-she said handing out her hand toward Harry to shake his hand-"Not that we need introduction, I mean we already met at The Burrow, and at Diagon Alley"- Harry was puzzled to hear that she had seen him on Diagon Alley -"I know "-She said with her eyes placed on Harry's forehead-"That you're wondering if I'm Voldemort's daughter" -"yeah"-said Harry looking at her with an open mouth he couldn't restrain, she was very pretty indeed pretty as a Veela, but that was impossible veelas had silverish hair. -"Well I am"-she said very pleased with herself. -"and may I say that, not for this doesn't mean we can't get to know each other. Right?"-she said. -"Right"-Harry said. -"All right see you ´round"-she said leaving Harry there open mouthed.  
  
[pic] 


	4. The Homework

THE HOMEWORK  
  
Next morning Harry was in a very bad mood, he had his least favorite class potions at first hour. And that wasn't too promising one hour at the dungeons, with Snape trying to piss Harry. But Harry suddenly remembered that Satine was going to be there. He went to the dungeons very early to see if she was already there. -"Do you reckon she'll be there-He said to Ron while walking to the dungeons. -"no, Harry it's to early, there's a good chance there's no one not even Snape" There was something odd about the dungeons today, and then Harry heard someone laughing. -"Hey let's see who it is" -said Harry now trotting. There in the dungeons Harry saw what he thought he would never see in his life, there was Snape laughing with Satine, she looked prettier with her uniform on. -"Satine, I missed this"-Said Snape, smiling. Then the bell rang. Snape came out of the classroom with Satine running behind him. She saw Harry and Ron, and left Snape walk by himself. -"Good morning. Hey Harry"- She said with a big smile that made Harry get nervous. -"And who is this?"- She said looking at Ron. -"who this? This is Ron Weasly my best friend"-Harry said looking at Satine seeing that the pale green of her Slytherin robes made her look prettier, and again he had the idea of Veela, but Harry was interrupted by the cold voice of Snape. -"Aren't you supposed to be at breakfast?"-He said looking at Harry and Ron. -"Don't worry I was talking to them professor"-Satine said -"I was wondering if this was the potions classroom"-she said and walked away from them. Then Snape turned to them in a very menacing voice. -"If you two are now spying on me I'll make sure to get yourselves expelled from this school".  
  
-"See Harry? you almost got me into trouble."-Said Ron with a very red face,-"see, that girl will only get us into trouble, and the worst part she's friends with Snape. The really strange was watching Snape laughing". "Yeah, tell me about it"-Said Harry -"But why did she wanted to hide that she was talking to Snape". -"Dunno"-Said Ron going a little more red. -"What's up with you?"-Said Harry, but Ron didn't listen to him; he was running towards Hermione, for Harry's surprise he was already in the Great Hall. -"Where were you two, I believed for a second that you were onto trouble again, and remember what Molly said, to stop getting yourselves into a lot of trouble" -"Well you can tell Harry about that, he was the one looking for trouble, And this time Harry, I'm with Hermione (he started to get the color of his hair) I mean she's right you shouldn't get into trouble, besides that girl is You-Know-Who daughter, you should be more careful" Harry was about to say something to Ron about his behavior. But he was interrupted. -"Hello Ron, Harry" Harry turns back very nervous to hear the voice of Satine. -"Hi, Satine, how are you?"-Said Harry now seeing that all the nervousness was about Satine, He then remembered Cho Chang, He looked for her and when he found her he didn't feel anything. Was He falling for Satine? -"Hey Ron. Who is your girlfriend?"-Said Satine looking at Hermione, who went red at these words. -"Hermione and she's not my girlfriend"-Said Ron with very rude words. -"Well I'm very sorry if I was rude but I didn't know, nice seeing you Potter". And she walked away with an appalled face. When she arrived to the Slytherins table Malfoy made a huge smile and started talking to her about how was school and that if she needed anything his father would arrange everything. That made Harry feel like a big fire inside, jealousy? He didn't know. -"Great, you scared her away"-Said Harry now livid with jealousy, looking at Satine laughing with Malfoy. -"I'm sorry I didn't know. I didn't like her at all she's very egocentric."- Said Hermione imitating Satine's voice. Harry was going to say something to them about how he liked her but again the bell rang. They went to their potions classroom like always Professor Snape entered all dramatically. He looked rather happy and very pleased that Satine was there. "On this year I'll be putting you in to pairs to make your potions and I'll select your partner, now that partner will be the one you do your potions with and the homework I'll be giving you - he smiled evilly at the three of them- now I'll be giving names and I'll seat yourselves"-He ended. -"Great. He'll put you with Draco, or someone that will make our year abominable"-Said Ron moving towards Hermione. Harry thought he wanted to stay with her. Harry also wondered if Snape was going to put him with, Snape started to yell names. -"Longbottom, and Goyle, up here right next to my desk"-He said looking at Neville who looked like if he was going to be sick, if he did mistakes now with Snape right in front of him he would never have sleep again. But all his questions were going to be answered in a minute. -"Potter, and Riddle, right next to Longbottom"-He said now twisting all his face evilly. Harry felt himself sinking with nervousness he saw the girl get up and seat herself at the table Snape said, he felt going red but he started walking before Snape noticed he was going red. -"Hey, partners"-Satine said smiling. -"hu? - he didn't realize that he arrived to the table, he was very busy thinking how he'll ever survive this year with Snape- Um yeah our luck"-He said. Snape was still naming and placing, until. -"Weasley and Crabbe at the end of this line here"-He said, and Ron went to seat himself with a very bad attitude. -"Ahh, Granger. Where to seat you? With your great self esteem, well well maybe someone that'll low down, Parkinson come here you'll be Granger's partner you two at the far corner"-He Said, Hermione went very red. -"All right, well look at the time this took a lot of our time, well I'll leave you your first partner homework- he started writing on the board- Plants used for the veristaserum" That's all class dismissed"-He ended letting everyone go. -"um, Harry? Can we see each other tomorrow after classes?"-Satine asked Harry before he went with Hermione and Ron. -"I mean so we can get to our homework"-She said. -"uh, yeah I think"-He answered. -"ok then I'll see you at the library"-And she leaved him there, Harry saw she went talking with Malfoy.  
  
  
  
The day passed and Harry didn't knew what to put on, He was very nervous to see Satine alone at the library. At the end he put on jeans and a black t- shirt. He looked at the time and he was late, he leaved the common room running. When Harry got to the library Satine was already there. He took a seat and said- "he he. Sorry I'm late" -"Hey don't worry"-she answered looking at him with a big smile. Satine looked prettier than ever, Harry observed, she was dressed in an all white dress that ended around her knees, she was using brown boots and a belt of the same color. She somehow had managed to make herself look prettier. After a while she said "Can't find anything. What about you?" "Nothing"-Harry said not paying to much attention to her. They stared to each other a great deal of time. Then without warning his body stops taking orders of Harry's brain and started acting by themselves. "Satine?" Harry Said, though he didn't thought he said that. -"yes?"-she replied. Suddenly his hand were starting to move ,without warning he got closer to her ,and then his hand touched her face, and then without a warning he kissed her. She returned the kiss. Then a familiar voice talked right around their backs. It was Professor McGonagall. For Harry's surprise she looked rather pleased. "Never thought of it, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor"-she said astonished. "Professor, could you please try not to mention this?"-Satine said trying to fight a great giggle. -"Why, of course"-she said leaving them and still muttering -"never thought of it". Harry turned to see Satine and she said that that was something she never expected. "Is this for real or are you just playing?"-she said now not hiding a great big smile that made Harry feel better. "Yeah, I mean you're very pretty and you know I like you"-said Harry now smiling too. "Look, if you still feel the same after the Quidditch match then maybe we can work this out"-She said with a tempting smile. -"Hey I think I got this recipe in my other books" -"Other books? At what school did you go?"-Harry asked her. -"Actually at none but with some life skills I'm in 5th grade."-She said with a faked laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
[pic] 


	5. The New Team

THE NEW TEAM  
  
Harry was very disconcerted of what Satine said about the Quidditch match. Now that he consider it. Who was going to be in their new team of Quidditch? -"Well now that Wood's gone, there's a hole on keeper and captain, we have our beaters already, but we have two holes in chasers, yeah probably I'll get denied my request for chaser"-said Ron very disappointed. -"you entered to be chaser? Well that's something I didn't know"-Said Hermione very curious. -"Hey maybe you did get the position of chaser Ron, we'll just go and ask professor McGonagall. -"Maybe Harry got captain. Hey you know what? I'll go ask her"-Hermione said going towards the Transfiguration classroom. -"What the mudblood doesn't know?"- They heard the voice of Malfoy near them. -"The lists are on the Great Hall. Didn't you know? But how will you know if you're always with other plans, like how will Harry be this year's hero. Right?"-He said with his pale face turning to Harry, Hermione and Ron. -"oh really Malfoy? Well we'll go and see, thank you for your information, if it wasn't for you we would never know what position Harry has"-Said Hermione turning to Malfoy and going to the Great Hall, she made a pause looked at Malfoy's face that was full of fury, then she turned to Harry and Ron: -"You two coming?"-She asked them now walking faster towards the Great Hall. The two friends turned and went running to catch on with Hermione. At The Great Hall there was a lot of muttering among everyone; the lists, like Malfoy said, were floating near the beginning of each table. After a while Professor Sprout stood up and made a spell so that her voice would carry to every corner of the Great Hall. -"Sonorus"-She said and then she yelled or talked. -"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE TO THEIR SEATS. ONLY THE ONES THAT PUT THEIR NAMES FOR THEIR TEAMS SHOULD STAND UP AND SEE"-She ended and everyone sat down and Ron went running to the list floating around their table. Harry too saw Satine stand up as well as Malfoy. -"Harry, Harry I got it I GOT IT"-Said Ron shouting to Harry. -"What?"-Said Harry seeing that Satine too was smiling and looked very pleased, but Malfoy looked pissed. -"I'm captain and I'm chaser, Harry look!"-Said Ron very exited. Harry couldn't believe it he took the list out of Ron's hand and he looked for himself it was true Ron had got the position of chaser and he was too the captain of the Gryffindor team. Harry looked for his name; he was still the seeker he too looked at the positions of the others.  
  
Gryffindor Quidditch Team:  
  
Positions:  
  
Potter Harry-Seeker  
  
Weasley Ronald- chaser and Captain (please go to your head of house if you wish to accept the position of captain)  
  
Creevey Dennis- Chaser  
  
Finnigan Seamus- Chaser  
  
Weasley Frederic- Beater  
  
Weasley George- Beater  
  
Then Harry was very amazed when he saw the next name.  
  
Longbottom Neville- Keeper  
  
If you wish to accept your position please repot to your captain and head of house as immediately as possible. Yours truly Professor. McGonagall.  
  
-"I can't believe that Neville got that position"-Said Hermione looking at Neville who was pink at his cheeks. -"Silly me thinking that he would never do something right"-Said Hermione sighing. -"Wonder what Satine got"-Said Harry out loud. -"That's all you think about isn't it?"-Said Ron very Red. -"Satine this, Satine that, get over her won't you? I mean not like she has talked to you or something, besides she is a Slytherin and the daughter of You-Know-Who, she's not for you Harry"-Said Ron with a very rude tone. "Since when you started to define who I'm friends with or not, look she hasn't done anything to you, neither to you Hermione-Harry saw that she was making gests with her face- So you two try to get over it all right?"- Answered Harry very Angry with them. The day passed and Harry tried to talk to Satine, but he kept getting cold feet; when he was full of courage he went onto her. -"Hey Satine, How are you?"-He said between words his tongue kept going into knots. -"I'm okay, hey right now I got to go I have some Divination homework, so I'll see you tomorrow. I have Quidditch practice so, maybe we can see each other after it, disguise yourself or something or they'll kill me okay? Well I'll see you then, if you wanna take some of your friends, it'll be okay so bye"-She ended walking very urgently towards the Slytherin common room. Harry was petrified he was going to see Satine tomorrow, but he wondered why she asked him to go disguised, maybe the Slytherins were criticizing her of being friends with him Ron and Hermione. After a while he went to his common room; there he found Ron sitting near the fire, Harry started to tell him that he was going to see her. -"And you said yes?"-Asked Ron after Harry told him what happened with Satine. -"no, actually I haven't said anything but I think I'll go. I figured I'll take the invisibility cloak. You'll come?"-Asked Harry looking at Ron's face. -"I'll only go just because I care about you and I'm worried that she'll trick you or something"-Ron ended and they both went to sleep.  
  
The next day Harry was very nervous he was going to see Satine, with Ron but it didn't make any difference. He put some pants and a white shirt and a Sweatshirt with the Gryffindor lion. -"Hurry up Ron I don't want to be late"-Said Harry looking at his new watch that Hagrid had gave him on his Birthday. -"ok. Now lets go"-Answered Ron he too with the Gryffindor sweatshirt.  
  
-"All right Ron get into the invisibility cloak or we're going to be late"- Said Harry covering himself with the invisibility cloak, letting Ron a space so he would fit in there. Harry went running to the Quidditch field, there he saw Satine with pants and he sweatshirt too but with the difference that it had the Slytherin snake on her chest. She looked impatient and a little nervous. -"Come on lets go hide there under the seats, near Satine"-said Harry wondering what position Satine had. -"From this angle she doesn't look too dangerous"-Said Ron looking at Satine. -"See I told you Ron, she isn't bad at all. Sometimes I wonder why she is in Slytherin, she looks more like a Gryffindor, maybe she just entered there because of her father"-Said Harry looking at her he saw that she looked prettier, like in the library even with pants and sweatshirt she had managed to look pretty. After a while the other Slytherins arrived. -"okay we're here Satine what now?"-Asked the annoying voice of Malfoy. The other Slytherins laughed at these words. Harry noticed that Satine's eyes turned from the pale gray to more vivid gray more like a black. She made a triumphal smile, and started talking. -"Yes all of you laugh now but later you'll see that I'm not a person to go playing with-everyone stopped laughing seeing that Satine looked angry, she stood up and every eye was on her she really looked pretty after a while she continued- You're all jealous why? Because I am the first girl in a bunch of time in the team, and not only did I enter, I also got Seeker- Malfoy made a bad gesture with his hand- And not only that I was named captain, so this should be a little surprise to all of you. But I didn't got this positions by influence-she looked at Malfoy, at this Ron made a "HA!" out loud, but luckily no one noticed they were hearing Satine's speech - I am quite prepared for this. "Now on other things this team sucks why? Because all of you aren't prepared for this kind of sport, you only have rage, you're arrogant, and want to destroy everything. Your problem: you don't think you just act. I'm going to change everything, from how you eat, how you act, and how you're going to play-Satine looked menacing-We were the best. At first things of not thinking went pretty well but after a while we were recognize as rude, bad players, foul players. That's not very good in a team, But, What will happen if we change all our rage into success? We're going to be recognized by how we're the best how is our strategy; the other teams will be so jealous.-She smiled- Malfoy here hates Potter, but using his hate at Quidditch he has only got ourselves into humiliation, laughs, and that's not good is it Malfoy?- She turned to Malfoy he was red he looked like if he was going to bite but Satine interrupted again- The ones that don't have the guts to take a girl, are welcome to go.-she smiled more menacing, looked at each and turned- All right everyone take a broom an start going up at speed of light and then rush back stop yourselves inches from the ground and do that again and again until you got it I'll come and see in a minute. Mr. Malfoy I want to see you at the lockers."-She ended and went to the men's lockers, everyone was watching her, the she turned and laughed. -"scared? The poor boys are scared. GET TO WORK NOW!"-she ended and Malfoy went to her.  
  
-"And you wondered were she was Slytherin?"-Said Ron very sarcastically. -"I got to say she put them in their reality, oh Harry this year's going to be piece of cake"-He he ended. After a while Satine got back. "Good, good I'll see you tomorrow the Quidditch match is near, so prepare yourselves. Bye everyone remember what I told you every one of you is welcome to go"-She ended, and went to change herself.  
  
Before Satine came out Harry and Ron uncovered themselves and they sat on the seats. "Whoa! I had never seen Satine that angry; I know where she got the ability for the speeches"-Said Harry surprised by how Satine acted. Then he heard footsteps when he looked Satine was right behind him she had a black skirt, boots the same color a black shirt with a black cat on her chest. Now that Harry gave it a thought black was her color it made contrast with her pale eyes. -"Ready boys?"-She asked them looking at both. -"What do you want to do?"-She asked. -"Maybe just walk"-answered Ron. Satine smiled.  
  
The two friends and the girl walked around Hogwarts all day, Ron laughed - for Harry's surprised, Ron seemed to like her a lot. Indeed Satine was very cheerful she made jokes a lot. After a while they took a seat and Ron asked something that made Satine look upset. -"So, who is your family? How did you get past your father"-Asked Ron. Satine looked upset, but after a while she answered.  
  
-"Father killed mother when I was a little baby. Snape knew that he wanted to curse me so he hid me in the house, then vampires came they killed everybody well at least some death eaters, they found me and took care of me I was raised by them. That's the reason I know so much about dark magic than anyone, then the Ministry found about me they thought that I was a menace so they hid me some magic lesson I was given, but after a while I flew into a rage I wanted to be out, I wasn't an animal to be locked up, so I escaped. When the ministry heard that my father was alive they found me, they took me in again, but Dumbledore gave a suggestion that he wanted me here. The Ministry knows something about me, they're even afraid, but they won't tell me, and I'm here"-She said Harry saw a silent tear cross her lips. -"Well I think that I should go, so I'll se you ok?"-She told them standing up. -"Hey Satine maybe we can be friends and get together?"-Ron interrupted before Harry could say something. -"yeah I'll be glad to"-She answered and walked away.  
  
[pic] 


	6. The Source

(hola bueno antes k nada kiero decir k unos saludotes a dalia a mi keridisima amigota espero k nos veamos muy pronto y espera tu papel oki besos +.+)  
  
  
  
  
  
THE SOURCE  
  
"Do you believe her?"-asked Hermione facing Ron, she had her usual maybe it's a trick face but after Ron answered that he consider that Satine was a good girl besides being a Slytherin. She seemed convinced. -"So, I'll think I'll go talk to Satine, I mean she's always with guys and, well she must feel lonely"-she said getting up and disappearing. "But, Hermione is friends with us and she has never felt lonely"-Said Ron. -"Well she has never said it, but sometimes a girl can't tell everything to a boy"-Said Harry as his stomach made a noise telling him that it was time to eat. When they were eating their breakfast Ron asked what class they had. -"Well it's Defense against the Dark Arts, but we have it with the Slytherins"-Said Hermione and Harry noticed that she made a big smile to Ron, Ron blushed at this. "But why with the Slytherins?"-Ron asked before he blushed more. -"yeah remember, oh! But you two never put up attention right? Oh well, we're taking defense with Slytherins and with Hagrid 'cuz- Hermione said with her mouth full of pumpkin pie- it's like a lesson to see a magical creature and also to defend ourselves"-She stood up and looked to the Slytherin table, Hermione walked towards the Satine. -"should we go now?"-Hermione said. Everybody started whispering about how did that mudblood spoke to one of them, a pure blood Slytherin. Satine said nothing she smiled, she stood up. -"Yeah we must hurry"-She said she smiled to Harry and left the Great Hall talking to Hermione. Everyone was criticizing the new friendship. But then Ron stood up and made a rude gesture with his finger. -"It's not that bad you know!"-He said all red from head to toes he stood Harry up and made him leave too the Great Hall. They went to the Hogwarts grounds there they saw Satine talking to Fleur in French; French? Yes French, Harry went to Satine and asked and stared at her then at Fleur they looked very beautiful, Satine must be a Veela Harry thought. -"You speak French?"-Harry started. -"Little, because mother was French"-She answered looking embarrassed. -"Who's the family of 'ze mother?"-Fleur interrupted. -"Visosh, her name was Ranya, Ranya Visosh"-Satine said. -"Hmm never 'er 'o tha' name"-Fleur said and then she looked to Harry that was still staring at both of them. -"Can 'ze help you Mr. Potter? We do look alike don't we?"-She said to Harry. Harry tried to hide his curiosity. -"Yes Satine 'ze are very pretty. But 'ze tell me how come 'ze don't have 'ze hair like mine?"-She asked Satine, who went very nervous. -"who was 'ze father?"-Fleur asked, now Satine looked like she was going to faint, she was very panicky. -"She never met her father"-Harry interrupted before Fleur noticed something. -"Oh really? 'ze mother must be very pretty then"-Fleur started again. -"'ze mother was a veela right 'ze must have been very beautiful"-She said now examining Satine's face. -"Ye.. Yes. But I only know her by photos, mother died a long time ago"-She said now wanting to disappear. -"then who took care of you?"-Fleur now look menacing. -"Everyone here?"-interrupted the voice of Hagrid, Harry took Satine's hand and they walked towards Hagrid, all the Slytherins and Gryffindors were there. -"Hello Hagrid"-Harry tried a conversation before Fleur was on Satine again. -"Oh, hi Harry. Come and see me tomorrow won't you? Right now Professor Delacour and I will be much occupied. -"oh that's all right I'll see you tomorrow"-Harry said and took Satine with Hermione and Ron. -"Thank you. I owe you one"-Satine said giving Harry a kiss on his cheek. Harry went red at this and Satine walked were Malfoy was. And started a conversation with him. -"All right everyone. This will be a very dangerous class. Fleur and I will have a lesson with a magical creature it took us months to do this charm, to make it look real."-Hagrid started. -"'Ze class is about learning how to 'ze defend towards 'zis kind of ancient magical creature. Now 'zis will be an illusion it won't bite but we'll do some exercises, to practice. And 'zis will be a time to learn about ancient magical creatures"-ended Fleur and at this Hagrid and Fleur made a spell. -"SERPIENT ANCE ENACATEMA ILUSSIONIT!!"-They shouted. At this a big serpent appeared. Harry couldn't believe it. It was a Basilisk. Like the one he fought back in his second year at Hogwarts. The one he fought against Tom Riddle, Satine's father. The class went well they fought it, they learn about it, everything was wonderful until Harry heard something. -"Must kill master master I won't let you down he will be mine"-it was someone with a misty voice with the wish of kill. -"soon there will be blood everywhere master dark lord I will eat him"- Harry was thinking of a death eater then he looked at Satine he walked, to her then he ran then. Then it was too late. -"Harry!"-He heard Satine yell. Something caught him and bit Harry there was blood everywhere. His legs, his legs were numb they were bleeding, he saw the face of the basilisk it was going to bite again Harry couldn't move it was going to kill him. "Aghh!"-Satine yelled again her left arm was bleeding. -"You scum won't take him"-She said struggling with her pain. -"I'll kill you first"-She said holding her wand everyone was staring at her with terror, Harry didn't understand why. Her mouth made a smile. "CRUCIO!"-She said the Basilisk started to twirl and made noises of terror. -"WHO SENT YOU?"-Satine said. Harry understood she could speak parcel. She could talk to snakes like Harry. Satine seeing that the basilisk said nothing she made another spell. -"IMPERIO!"-The snake was pounding itself. Biting itself it was horrible. -"WHO?!"-Satine shouted. -"The Dark Lord. My Master, your father"-At this Satine was livid she had that fire on her eyes. She lowered her wand. But before she did something the basilisk bit again, on Harry's hand. "Morsmodre!"-He heard. He saw a big skull get out of Satine's wand. Harry was falling to the ground. He heard panic. And then the last he knew was the another spell. -"AVADRA KEDAVRA!"-Harry saw the green light he fainted.  
  
Harry felt extremely hot he heard music. The music he heard last year fighting Voldemort. The phoenix song. He saw a Phoenix fly to him. He look at Harry and then he talked. "You must protect the source. The source of an evil much more than Lord Voldemort himself. The evil is around you. Protect yourself and protect it"- At this it flew away. 


End file.
